


Чай с математикессой

by Akitai



Category: 19th and 20th Century CE Female Scientists RPF
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Несколько подруг-ученых объединяются, чтобы помочь еще одной





	Чай с математикессой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Time with the Mathematician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489486) by [okrablossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrablossom/pseuds/okrablossom). 



> Переведено на ЗФб-2018 для команды радфем.

— Телеграмма, — вздохнула Барб, вскрывая конверт. — Ей что, никто до сих пор не сказала, что у нас есть эти удобные штуки, телефоны? Придумали в середине двадцатого века или около того. Как будто она раньше никогда не работала с техникой.

Даже читая необычно разбитое на абзацы письмо, Барб думала о шелестящем в кукурузе и вырывающем из рук письмо ветре, своих образцах зерен и ужасной жаре.  
— Отпуск! Нет у меня времени на отпуск. И что Грейси имела в виду этим «погляди вверх»?

Барб запрокинула голову; голубое миссурийское небо было идеально чистым.

Но потом она увидела воздушный шар. Кто-то, стоявшая в его корзине, помахала ей перед тем, как открыть клапан и опустить шар.

— Только не на мое кукурузное поле! — закричала Барб на, как теперь она могла видеть, Марту, но та лишь засмеялась и отмахнулась.

— Я не промахнусь, ты просто смотри. — сказала Марта, приземлив квадратную корзину на грунтовую дорогу, ведущую в город. Сдувшийся шар, однако, накрыл два контрольных ряда, и Барб едва не выругалась вслух.

— Что ты делаешь в этой нелепой штуковине?

— О, я всегда хотела полетать. И воздушные шары гораздо уютнее самолетов. Герт и Лиз уже здесь?

— Что? Нет!

Послышалось шипение; похожее Барб слышала в детских мультфильмах о физике, когда на экране показывали вращение электронов вокруг атомов. Совершенно неправильно. Она посмотрела туда, куда указывала Марта, и увидела мультик: упрощенная структура атома, раскрашенная в яркие цвета и увеличенная до неестественных размеров. Вспомнив, что немного похоже она думала о генетических факторах, Барб смущенно отвернулась. Но сразу же поглядела назад, услышав смех Марты.

— Она хорошо справилась.

Еще до того, как Барб успела открыть рот, Лиз и Герти уже вставали со скамейки возле одного из рабочих столов, расправляя юбки.

— Ты, Лиз, теперь путешествуешь с помощью ядерного деления? Это бессмыслица.

Лиз отмахнулась от слов Барб.

— Знаешь, после того, как в журнале напечатали «косметическая физика» вместо «космическая физика», я поняла, что существует множество способов ее использования, о которых я даже не задумывалась. — Она огляделась вокруг, замечая стебли кукурузы, кучи мешков, помеченных зерен и микроскопов. — Но мне теперь хочется есть.

— Даже не думай! — Барб повернулась к Герти. — Есть, чем перекусить?

Улыбаясь, Герти извлекла из своей корзинки сэндвич, завернутый в вощеную бумагу.

— Но почему вы все стоите на моем кукурузном поле? — резко спросила Барб.

— Ты разве не получила записку? — удивилась Герти.

Барб что-то проворчала, показывая телеграмму.

Герти пожала плечами:

— Знаешь, ты могла бы тоже общаться с нами. Писать нам, например…

— Когда ты не на поле, — закончила ее фразу Лиз, отрываясь от сэндвича. — Как миссис Карсон. Мне так нравятся ее письма, она замечательная корреспондентка. — Она наклонилась к Барб. — Даже когда она занимается исследованиями.

Марта слегка кашлянула.

— Грейс хочет похвастаться.

— Чем?

— Мне кажется, это мило, — Вставила Герти. — Она так горда своей машиной и хочет показать ее.

— Какой машиной? — Барб начало казаться, что она слишком много времени провела на солнце.

Внезапный порыв ветра едва не смахнул со стола недавние расчеты Барб, она потянулась, чтобы придержать их. Вновь подняв взгляд, она увидела, как все остальные идут к металлическому кубу, стоящему рядом с воздушным шаром Марты. В окнах Барб разглядела клетчатые занавески. Дверь куба распахнулась, и из нее вышла Грейс.

Она позволила Герти поцеловать себя в щеку, остальные же неловко похлопали ее по плечам, восклицая:

— Это прекрасно, Грейси! Когда ты закончила?

— Клетчатые? — пробился через это воркование голос Барб.

Грейс встретилась с ней взглядом, улыбаясь, но тон ее голоса был холоден.

— Попались под руку. Ненавижу видеть, что снаружи, когда путешествую.

— Еще раз: почему вы все здесь?

— Ну Барб, разве ты не рада нас видеть? — печаль в словах Герти заставила Барб остановиться и подумать.

— Вообще, рада. Но…

— Никаких но, — сказала Марта. — Ты уже жаловалась, что мы отвлекаем тебя от работы.

— Но твоя работа…

— Только улучшится, если я сделаю небольшой перерыв.

— Вот-вот, — согласилась Лиз.

Барб сглотнула.

— Ладно. Ну и куда мы едем в отпуск?

— Гипатия, — сказала Грейс, натягивая перчатки. — Она совсем подавлена.

— В смысле?

— В депрессии. Ей предстоит древний аналог интервью. Лиз подумала, что нам стоит навестить ее.

— Общение с другими учеными, особенно женщинами, помогает мне сфокусироваться, и это так приятно. Я подумала, что она это оценит. А Герти сделала — как ты это называешь? — печеньки.

Герти, экспертка по сахару, вытащила завернутую в пленку тарелку из корзины.

— Конечно, ей не стоит есть все сразу, боюсь представить, что тогда станется с уровнем глюкозы в ее крови, но все равно они могут ее подбодрить.

— И Гипатия во всех списках, вы же знаете. Она прямо ролевая модель всех ролевых моделей. Благополучно мертва. Но это не причина не помогать ей, — добавила Марта.

Они ввалились в машину времени Грейс. Внутри было пусто и уныло, прямо как Mark I, но Барб придержала язык. Занавески были одного цвета. Сидений не было, только ручки.

Марта хотела что-то сказать, но взгляд Герти остановил ее.

— Очень мило, Грейс.

Грейс фыркнула.

— Побудь полезной. Вон тот кабель в это реле.

Путешествие во времени было тихим. Наконец Грейс пренебрежительно указала на занавески, и Герти выглянула наружу.

— О, — сказала она, — Много камней.

— А Гипатия? — Барб не могла скрыть свое волнение, хоть и жалела об этом.

— Наверное, тоже там, — ответила Герти, но Грейс уже направлялась к двери.

За столом в явно неудобной позе скрючилась женщина, пытаясь что-то писать. От звука шагов она подпрыгнула, но не издала ни звука.

Лиз вытащила лист с основами математики (числовая ось, Фибоначчи, несколько неплохих схем конических сечений) и медленно подошла к женщине, протягивая их ей. Женщина взяла их, глядя в пол.

— Мы тебе не навредим, — прошептала Лиз и указала на бумаги.

Все они улыбнулись (Герти даже утерла слезу умиления), когда женщина расплылась в широкой  
улыбке. Она указала на какое-то место и быстро задала какой-то вопрос на непонятном им языке  
.  
— Надо будет найти лингвистку, когда вернемся, — прошептала Барб.

— Думаешь, мы найдем хоть одну? — так же тихо ответила Герти.

— О, милая, — изрекла Марта. — Я уверена, что мы найдем целых двадцать.


End file.
